


flower blossoms

by mikkal



Series: giggle not into the abyss [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: Ignis walks past him three times in his search before he stops at the end of the corridor, shakes his head at himself, and backtracks to the doorway leading to the ground floor garden.





	flower blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, it's nov 29th and im posting day 13 of whumptober "Stay" just without whump. oops

Ignis walks past him three times in his search before he stops at the end of the corridor, shakes his head at himself, and backtracks to the doorway leading to the ground floor garden. It’s the largest garden within the Citadel’s walls and the only one on the ground floor itself, the other two gardens are scattered precariously on upper floors.

Crownsguard stand at the other entrance that leads outside, two of them straight backed and their hands folded behind them carefully, they don’t make a sound when Ignis enters. The sky filters through the glass walls, illuminating the pond and the small field of blossoms that bloomed early this year.

He makes his way along the ornate pathway. There’s a small gazebo in the middle of the flowers, a book sits next to Noct’s phone on the bench inside. Ignis picks it up, reads the title with a small smile. It’s the book Gladio gave him a few days ago, already dog-eared and supporting a cracked spine.

Turning shows him an indent in the flowers, Noctis splayed out with closed eyes as if he were sleeping. His clothes are dusted a faint yellow, his breathing congested from the pollen.

“Noct.”

“I’m sorry, Noct isn’t here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.” There is no beep. There’s never a beep.

“Noct,” Ignis says again because he knows better. Noct huffs out a laugh, doesn’t open his eyes. “Have you been here all morning?”

He stretches, back cracking. “Maybe,” he says, then sneezes. A cloud of pollen puffs up. The gardeners never got the chance to come by, Ignis guess, since their prince has decided to make this place his new bed. “It’s my day off.”

Ignis chuckles, puts the book back down and picks up Noct’s phone instead. The wallpaper of the cat that stalks the Citadel’s kitchens is hidden by three missed calls—two from Gladio, one from Prompto—and a dozen of texts from the both of them and a few Kingsglaives. 

“Your day off, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can ignore your phone.” Ignis wades through the flowers, the hem of his pants and his shoes gaining that yellow hue. “You have several people vying for your attention. It’s almost lunch.”

Noct’s expression scrunches, eyes crack open just a bit. “Really?” He sits up, yawning. Pollen clings to his hair. A soft, warm breeze brushes through the open door, bringing in the sounds of the city. “I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Ignis stands over him, casting a shadow. “Must’ve,” he agrees fondly. Noct squints up at him, lips twisted in a pout. “Come up. If you don’t want the attentions of your glaive friends, at least have lunch with Gladio, Prompto, and I.”

He hums and flops back down, this time with pollen and petals sent up in a storm. He sneezes once, twice, laughs. Ignis sighs. “Another hour?” Noct asks. “Then I’ll shower, we can go to that café near the university. Gladio likes their soup.”

The sun shines on his face until Noct shifts until it’s highlighting his chest and neck instead. He makes a noise of contentment, lips twitching in a smile. Like a cat who’s found the perfect sun spot.

Ignis sighs again. “One hour,” he agrees. He holds out Noct’s phone. “Will you do the honors of telling Gladio and Prompto that?” Noct waves a casual hand, expression smoothed out. He gently drops the phone on Noct’s stomach. “Set an alarm, I’ll be back in an hour.”

But when he turns to leave, Noct grabs his hand. Ignis looks back at him, eyebrow raised. Astrals, Noctis and those pretty blue eyes.

“Stay,” he mumbles, glancing away.

Ignis smiles softly. “And get pollen on my own clothes?” His hand is tugged on gently, a faint pink flushes up on Noct’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Set an alarm?”

Noct nods. He lays back down as Ignis settles next to him. This isn’t a comfortable spot. Nice and warm, yes, and the company isn’t something to complain about. But the ground is hard under him, barely offset by the soft soil, and the pollen is already getting to him.

Then, though, Noct shuffles him around until he’s using Ignis’ arm as a pillow. The air grows quiet and muffled. Soft. Ignis stares up at the glass ceiling, where the seam of it turns stained glass before it fades into concrete ceiling. Noct’s breathes turn slow and steady, he curls up on his side, cradling his phone between them, already asleep.

Oh, he’s going to regret this later, he just knows it.

He definitely doesn’t regret it now though.


End file.
